Dancin' Away With My Heart
by MonquiC-MonquiDoo
Summary: Adam tries to work up the nerve to ask Mia to dance. Based on the song Dancin', Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum. I don't own Lady A or If I Stay.


_I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song. Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball. _

Adam was bored as hell. Here he was at the stupid school dance, standing there, looking like a complete and total moron. He could not believe that he let his friends talk him into going. " Dude, you only go to high school once. Plus, think of all the hot babes that'll be there!" Please. All the "hot babes" with football players for boyfriends? He wasn't keen about the idea of a broken nose.

That was, until She walked in. He'd seen her before around school, always lugging around a cello case almost as tall as she was. Her dark hair fell down her back in shiny waves, and the ivory dress that she wore sharply contrasted all the day-glo colors that all of the other girls were wearing. She was beautifyl, to say the least.

He watched her all night. A little part of his mind whispered "_ You are such a stalker", _but he couldn't talk his eyes off of her for more than five seconds. She intrigued him; the way that she danced, the way that she smiled. Everything about her was perfect. Adam didn't believe in love at first sight, but he had to admitt that he was already giving her the damn goo goo eyes, and he didn't even know her name.

That was when he decided that he was going to ask her to dance.

The rest of the night was spent trying to get the courage to do it. It shouldn't have been that hard; Adam wasn't a shy guy. There was just something about that girl . If she turned him down, he felt that he might have to throw himself off of a cliff.

The DJ announced that the last slow song was coming up and began to play 1,000 Years by Christina Perri. Fitting. Adam took a deep breath and made his way over to where she was standing by the wall.

"Hi", he said. _Stupid. Stupid Stupid. Hi? Is that all that you've got? _Taunted the annoying voice in his head.

She looked up at him as a tiny smile danced across her face. Oh God, she had blue eyes the color of a sky on a stormy day. " Hi", she said.

He stood there for a second before he realized that she was waiting for him to say something. " I'm Adam" he said, feeling, once again, like a total moron.

The tiny smile grew a little bit bigger. " I'm Mia", said the girl. " Well Adam", said Mia, gesturing at the dance floor. " Don't you have a girlfriend? Why aren't you out there dancing?"

" I don't have a girlfriend. The reason that I'm not dancing is because I'm trying to work up the nerve to ask a certain girl to dance with me", said Adam. " What about you?"

" The reason that I'm not out there dancing, is because I'm kind of waiting for a certain guy to ask me" said Mia. _See you idiot! She's waiting for some other guy to ask her to- Wait..._

_"_ Would you like to dance with me?" asked Adam, already knowing the answer.

" I'd love to", said Mia.

_I can still feel your head on my shoulder. And hoping the song would never be over._

" Then what happened Dad?" asked the five year old girl sitting on a middle-aged Adam's lap.

" Well, by the time we started to dance, the song was over, so I had to bribe the guy with a 20 dollar bill so that he'd play another slow song..."

" Then what happened?" demanded the little girl. " Did you kiss her?"

"Katrina!" said Adam, a twinkle in his eye. " I've never kissed a girl on the first date. I kiss on the second."

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" proclaimed Denny Jr. from the other room.

Mia walked into the room and picked up Katrina. " It's time for a certain girl's bedtime." Adam could hear Katrina's giggling as her mother carried her down the hall.

Later that night as they were laying in bed, Mia turned over and looked him in the eye and asked " Adam? Do you think that I'm still pretty?"

Adam smiled and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. " I think that you're absoloutely beautiful."

_For me you'll always be eighteen, and beautiful, and dancin' away with my heart._

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it! What comes around goes around, so please review!


End file.
